This invention relates to a golf ball warmer, more particularly to a hot water device for warming the balls prior to play and if desired, for cleaning the same after play.
The prior art teaches that golf balls may be warmed prior to play by placing each ball in its own receptacle, which receptacle is thereafter heated by radiant heat, U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,676. The art also teaches that the same principle employing instead of radiant heat, may use air circulation, U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,155. The foregoing devices are deficient in that they mandate that each golf ball have its own receptacle and furthermore involve a complex physical set-up to insure that each receptacle receives the adequate amount of heat.